Mobile communication devices are one of the most prevalent consumer owned technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other similar wireless communication networks are widely available. The capabilities of the mobile communication devices, and the corresponding services, have also expanded to include applications such as image capture, connectivity to the internet, and providing location-based services. One service in this respect is to provide navigation information to a user through a mobile communication device operating in either a stand-alone mode or with assistance from other network-based devices.
Navigation information can be provided through a satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS), GLONASS, Galileo and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless signals that are transmitted by satellites of a GNSS and/or by terrestrial based transmitting devices. A mobile device can be configured to utilize wireless base stations such as Network Access Points and Femto cells to determine the current location of the mobile device. For example, WiFi access points can be used to determine a rough location of a mobile device. The location information can be used to provide additional context to the mobile device. The location information can include creating business to consumer opportunities such as targeted marketing, general announcements, product identification, and other context specific information transfer.